Stumbling For You
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: Songfic: During the month in Twilight where Edward and Bella are avoiding each other. From Bella's POV. Full Summary inside, please R


**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the song "Clumsy" they all belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer and Fergie!**

**Songfic**

**"Stumbling for your Eyes"**

**A/N: Takes place during Twilight, during the month where Edward is avoiding Bella, Bella avoiding Edward, but their both falling in love. First songfic...So Yar **

**I pulled into the parking lot with my rumbling 54' year old Chevy truck, getting stares and points my way. Its been about 2 weeks since Edward and I's little querral, after that I thought I would would forget about it, about him. Unfortunately, and fortunately that didn't happen, every night I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was even beginning to show up in my dreams. **

**I sighed as I pulled into a parking space and unconsciously my eyes swarmed the rows of cars, to find that car, his car. Then there it was only a few spaces down, with it's owner leaning against the trunk and staring into the sky.**

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

**I must have a intense stare, or my car might have just caught his attention 'cause his face turned towards me. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled warmly, I smiled back without thinking.**

_**First time**_

_**That I saw your eyes**_

_**Boy you looked right through me, mmhmm**_

**I mentally slap myself then turned and gather my books and school utensils. I slipped out the car, landed in a muddy puddle and cursed a little. I sighed again, closed my eyes and snuck a look over my shoulder. Edward was still watching me, I blushed and turned away.**

_**Play it cool**_

_**But I know you knew,**_

_**That cupid hit me, mmhmm**_

**I shut my door, locked the car and began walking to the cafeteria doors. As I passed Edward, I straightened a bit more and walked more proudly. I was trying to, well I don't know what was trying to do, but it didn't well. Within a few steps of passing Edward I tripped and began face first to the cement.**

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love**_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love**_

_**So in love with you**_

**Just as I was touching the ground with my nose two strong, cold arms caught me and pulled me up straight.**

_**Can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

_**The girl can't help it**_

**I gasped as Edward's face was inches from mine, and there was this smell, it was utterly amazing. His eyes stared into mine, my breathing back to studderd so I spoke up, "Th...Thanks." He nodded snapping back into reality and letting me go.**

_**Can't breath**_

_**When you touch my sleeve,**_

_**Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm**_

_**Whoa now, think I'm goin down**_

_**Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm**_

**I turned, blushed and saw Angela sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria reading a book. My pace quickened, I could feel Edward staring at me intensely and I tripped one more catching myself. I looked back once before getting to Angela, his golden eyes met my once more, and for some reason my stomach fluttered and I felt..content.**

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love**_

_**You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling**_

_**Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love**_

_**So in love with you**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was it? I been listening to this song, (clumsy by Fergie ) and every time it reminds me of Twilight. Bella and Edward falling for each other, and Bella with her tripping and Edward there always to save her :)**

**I just thought it was cute, what 'bout you guys?**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Much love,**

**PrettyKitty**


End file.
